The Fog Woman
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: It was late at night. Just around the ball of twelve o' clock, to be precise. David had just returned from a long evening of drinking and chatting with friends. He was very tired, and he was ready to collapse the moment he walked in the house. ONESHOT. (I own nothing.) HORROR FIC, also, it's OOC. Just a warning.


It was late at night. Just around the ball of twelve o' clock, to be precise. David had just returned from a long evening of drinking and chatting with friends. He was very tired, and he was ready to collapse the moment he walked in the house.

Mary Margaret decided to go to sleep straight away without a shower, but David was one of those people who would retch at the mere thought of sleeping without a shower- so it was off to the bathroom he was.

He reached for the faucet and turned the water all the way up, sighing and leaning into the cool jet as the water heated up. Gradually, fog began to collect and trap inside the enclosed space and collect in murky drops on the cool glass pane.

David stood there for a few moments, just letting the warm water wrap around him in a hot embrace. He sighed and squirted a little soap onto his hand, rubbed it into his hair and let it rinse out. When he opened his eyes again, he nearly jumped, was that a woman he saw in the bathroom?

He blinked again and it was gone, and he nervously chuckled to himself, telling himself that it was probably just the foggy room and his mind was playing tricks on him. After all, it was late night and he needed a lot of sleep from a busy day.

Something crept onto his shoulder, and as he turned, he saw a pale hand made out of hot shower mist. He jumped and the hand dissipated into thin air.

'Relax, David,' he told himself. 'It's just fog. Fog is like clouds. Clouds make weird shapes. So can fog.' He shuddered and tried to turn the water back to cold, just to make himself feel safer, but the faucet was jammed.

"That's odd," he mumbled to himself. "I should call the plumber- er, whoever he is, later on," he voiced aloud. For some reason, the sound of his own voice only scared him more.

"Hey, er, David, it's getting really, really hot in here," he mumbled to himself. Fear trickled down his spine as the bathroom lights flickered out.

"It's late at night," David told himself. "Old, old house. Things happen." The water seemed to be scalding now, burning his back, was that even normal?

The lights flickered on, and the burning sensation did not stop. David whirled around, his mouth open in a silent scream as he stared into the pale, misty eyes of a very young girl, eyes torn out and lips curled into a sickening smile that had apparently been stitched across her face. She did not look any older than Henry, but she grew taller and taller as she approached him in the tiny enclosed space...

* * *

"David, wake up," Mary Margaret said, pounding on the door. "I'm sick of your fooling around. You never take early morning showers, anyway," she said, talking as loud as she could to be heard over the loud sound of water running. "Hey, I said-"

She stopped talking as she felt hot water pool beneath her feet.

"David! The water is getting all over the place!" Mary Margaret yelled. "I'm serious, mister, open the door this instant!"

"Something wrong?" Emma asked from behind her iPhone.

"Can you get this door open?" Mary Margaret asked, her gaze still fixated on the door.

'"Yeah, sure, I-" Emma's voice trailed off, and her lips parted in a sickening scream.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret yelped. Emma soundlessly motioned towards the liquid seeping out from under the bathroom door.

Horror-stricken, Mary Margaret realized she was standing in a pool of her husband's own blood. Emma ran to the kitchen as quick as she could, grabbed a lock pick, and, with fumbling hands, forced the door open.

David was in the shower, still, only his lips were stitched together in a smile and his eyes had been torn clean out of his head.

Red mist floated out of the bathroom almost gracefully.

* * *

_**Morbid... I know... This is why I can't read Urban Legends anymore. My mind gets like this. -_-**_


End file.
